


Gravity Falls Pinecest - Sieh mich an! FSK18!

by TheRealSunray



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Porn, Sex, Smut, pinecest - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSunray/pseuds/TheRealSunray
Summary: Meine bisher einzige Geschichte die ich zum Thema Pinecest geschrieben habe.Ich muss sagen, ich bin recht stolz darauf. ;)





	Gravity Falls Pinecest - Sieh mich an! FSK18!

Es war unerträglich heiß, wahrscheinlich der heißeste Tag, den Dipper je erlebt hatte. Die Klimaanlage kämpfte eine hoffnungslose Schlacht gegen die flimmernden Sonnenstrahlen, die wie glühende Speere vom Himmel brannten.

Dipper hing schlapp auf dem Sofa, alle Glieder so weit wie möglich von sich gestreckt und angestrengt darum bemüht sich nicht zu bewegen, während ihm der Schweiß wie eine klebrige Suppe über die Haut lief und er dem Geschehen im Fernsehen nur beiläufig folgte.

Alle Ventilatoren die er hatte finden können standen um das Sofa herum und bliesen aus Leibeskräften. Das schuf nur eine bedingte Form von Kühle und wälzte die schwere Luft im Raum nur immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere, aber immer wenn sich einer der Ventilatoren von ihm weg und ein anderer sich dafür zu ihm drehte, seufzte Dipper jedes Mal erleichtert auf.

Er hatte sich dazu entschieden, so wenig Kleidung wie möglich zu tragen, selbst seine Boxershorts hatte er verbannt, obwohl er seiner Familie zu liebe noch immer seine kurzen Hosen trug, aber die kalifornische Hitze war ein erbarmungsloses Miststück. Sie würde jeden einzelnen Tropfen Wasser aus Dipper herauspressen, bis er nur noch eine vertrocknete Mumie war.

In Lethargie versinkend überlegte Dipper, ob er die strapazenreiche Reise zum Kühlschrank auf sich nehmen sollte. Dann könnte er sich wenigstens ein kühles Wasser holen oder gleich in den Kühlschrank einziehen, oder den Rest des Tages in der Gefriertruhe verbringen.

Das klang alles äußerst verlockend, aber diese Reise würde einen Marsch durch das Wohnzimmer bis in die Küche bedeuten und im Moment fand er nicht einmal die Kraft aufzustehen.

Es blieb ihm also nur noch eine Möglichkeit, um es ein wenig kühler zu haben.

Er wusste, dass er allein im Haus war. Mabel, der es als einzige anscheinend nichts ausmachte, dass draußen die Kerntemperaturen der Sonne herrschten, war tatsächlich shoppen gegangen und ihre Eltern waren auf einem Ausflug.

Und obwohl seine Hose wie ein nasser Lappen an ihm klebte, bahnte sich darunter der Siedepunkt an. Stöhnend öffnete Dipper seine Shorts und ließ sie wie einen nassen Sack zu Boden fallen. Er seufzte laut auf. So war es doch gleich viel besser.

Nackt legte sich Dipper auf dem Sofa zurück und legte einen Arm über die Augen. Das monotone Surren der Ventilatoren machte ihn schläfrig. Er musste die Hose nur schnell genug wieder anziehen, bevor irgendwer nach Hause kam.

Das durfte er auf keinen Fall vergessen...

Zwei Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

 

„OH MEIN GOTT!"

Ein schriller Schrei ließ ihn wie von einem elektrischen Schlag getroffen hochfahren und gleichzeitig vom Sofa stürzen. All seine Müdigkeit war wie pulverisiert. Verdammt, er war so fest eingeschlafen, dass er die Tür nicht gehört hatte.

„Oh Fuck! Mabel!"

Seine Schwester stand in der Tür und hatte die Hände vor ihr hochrotes Gesicht geknallt.

„Mein Gott, was machst du da?", rief sie mit entsetzter Stimme.

„Gar nichts", sagte er mit einem Gesicht das ebenso rot wie das seiner Schwester war und versuchte mit einem Bein in seine Shorts zuschlüpfen. „Mir war einfach nur heiß, okay?"

„Ohja, das sieht man", sagte Mabel.

„Nein, nicht auf die Art heiß, sondern ganz normal heiß. Verstehst du?"

„Also hast du nicht - ?", fragte Mabel langsam. „Du weißt schon?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht!"

„Ein Glück", seufzte Mabel erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon wir müssten das ganze Sofa neu beziehen lassen und den Rest verbrennen, wie ein dunkles Geheimnis." Sie tat so, als wolle sie die Hände von ihren Augen nehmen.

„Nicht gucken!", kreischte Dipper, der auf einem Bein stand, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel um.

„War nur Spaß", kicherte Mabel.

Dipper kämpfte mit seiner Hose, wie mit einem klebrigen Oktopus, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht vernünftig ein Bein durchzuschieben. 

Langsam wurde Mabel ungeduldig. „Bistdu bald fertig? Ich will mir ein Eis holen."

„Warte", keuchte Dipper. „Ich...habs... gleich... Wo ist hier noch mal Vorne?"

„Blargh!", stöhnte Mabel, stapfte in das Wohnzimmer, beugte sich über Dipper, riss ihm die Hose aus den Händen und schmiss sie quer durch den Raum.

„Was machst du...?"

Mabel packte seinen Arm,z og ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf die Couch, während Dipper versuchte sich mit seiner freien Hand zu bedecken. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich an, als wäre ein Großbrand darauf ausgebrochen.

„Ist schon gut, Dipper", sagte Mabel sanft und hätte Dipper es geschafft ihr in die Augen zu sehen, hätte er gemerkt, dass sie ihm nur ins Gesicht sah.

„Wir haben kein Eis mehr", war alles was er sagen konnte.

Mabel richtete sich auf und lächelte. „In meinem Geheimfach schon", sagte sie und ging in die Küche, als sei nichts gewesen.

Mabel hatte seine Hose an das andere Ende des Wohnzimmers geworfen, aber Dipper konnte ohnehin nicht aufstehen. Seine Beine zitterten heftig und seine Brust fühlte sich an, als hätte er ein Handy verschluckt das auf Vibrationsalarm gestellt war. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm über den Rücken und der Wind der Ventilatoren ließ ihn trotz der Hitze frösteln. Kein anderes Mädchen hatte ihn je zuvor nackt gesehen.

Er nahm eines der Sofakissen und legte es sich über die Beine, als seine Schwester zurückkam.

Zu seiner Überraschung ging sie nicht einfach an ihm vorbei und stürmte in ihr Zimmer, woraufhin Wochen unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen beiden herrschen würde, nein, sie tat etwas ganz anderes. Mabel warf Dipper ein Eis zu und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch.

Sie riss das Papier von ihrem Eis und schob es sich in den Mund, als sei nie etwas passiert.Obwohl, war das leichte rote Glühen in ihrem Gesicht noch von ihrer peinlichen Begegnung oder etwa neu?

Dippers Beine pressten sich automatisch aneinander. Aber Mabel schien es gar nicht zu interessieren, dass sie neben ihren nackten Bruder saß. Sie aß einfach weiter an ihrem Eis.

Dipper öffnete immer wieder seinen Mund um irgendetwas zu sagen, wenigstens um sie zu bitten ihm seine Hose zu bringen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus.

„Dein Eis schmilzt noch."

Mabels Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatte Dipper seine Arme auf dem Kissen abgestützt und lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper darauf, fast wie in der Fötushaltung.

Er starrte das Eis an.

„Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?", fragte Mabel.

Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran. Ihre Beine berührten sich fast. Dipper zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und machte sich noch kleiner.

„Dipper."

Er ließ sein Gesicht in das Kissen fallen.

„Dipper."

Er hatte einen Knoten im Hals und sein Brustkorb schien sich immer enger zuzuschnüren. Aber vielleicht lag das auch an seiner ungünstigen Körperhaltung und der niedrigen Sauerstoffzufuhr.

Mabel war gekränkt.„Willst du mich jetzt auch nicht mal mehr anschauen?"

Konnte sie es nicht verstehen? Sah sie nicht, wie peinlich ihm das gerade war? Wie schuldig er sich fühlte?

„Na dann", sagteMabel und stand auf. Doch anstatt Dipper endlich allein und seiner Reue zu überlassen sagte sie: „Dann muss ich wohl jetzt für Gleichstand sorgen."

Dipper hörte nur Rascheln und merkte, wie Mabel ihn etwas über den Kopf warf. Verwirrt zog Dipper es von sich herunter, merkte, dass es Stoff war und schaffte es seiner Schwester einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Dieser kurze Blick reichte vollkommen aus, um alle Knoten in ihm zu sprengen. Das Blut in seinem Kopf ließ ihn so rot werden, wie eine Tomate. „Was zur Hölle machst du da?!"

Mabel stand da und zog sich aus. Ihr Rock lag schon auf dem Boden und die Bluse hielt Dipper in Händen. Sie öffnete gerade ihren Blauweißgestreiften BH und entblößte die weichen Brüste darunter. Dann fuhren ihre Daumen zu ihrem Slip und schoben ihn runter bis über die Füße.

„Ich sorge für Gleichstand, hab ich doch gesagt", beantwortete Mabel Dippers Frage als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. „Außerdem ist mir auch heiß." Die Ventilatoren hoben ihre Haare in die Höhe. Kleine Schweißtropfen glitzerte auf ihrer Haut, als hätte sie sich mit Glitter bestäubt. Ihr Po hatte etwas niedliches, fast schon unschuldiges an sich. Klein-Dipper regte sich und der große Dipper drückte fester auf das Kissen.

Mabel ließ sich seufzend mit ausgebreiteten Armen zurück auf das Sofa plumpsen. „Ah, das ist gleich viel besser." Wie konnte sie das sagen? Es war gerade um fünftausend Grad heißer geworden.

Dipper's Augen waren starr auf den Ventilator vor ihm gerichtet, aber er konnte spüren, wie Mabel ihm den Kopf zuwandte.

„Wirklich?", sagte sie. „Du kannst mich immer noch nicht ansehen?"

„Mabel, warum machst du das?", stöhnte Dipper in sein Kissen.

Sie rückte wieder näher an ihn heran und diesmal berührten sich ihre Beine, von ihren Schenkeln bis hinauf zum... Ihre Haut fühlte sich so weich und glatt an.

Mabel legte Dipper einen Arm um die Schulter. Er konnte ihre nackte Brust an seiner Seite spüren.

„Dipper", sagte sie einfühlsam. „Wir sind Zwillinge. Wir waren schon zusammen, noch bevor wir geboren wurden. Wir sind zusammen auf die Welt gekommen, haben zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen und zusammen in der Wanne gesessen. Da ist nichts schlimmes dran, wenn wir uns gegenseitig nackt sehen."

„Damals waren wir Kinder", sagte Dipper durch das Kissen.

„Na und?", sagte Mabel und tippte auf Dipper's Kopf herum. „Döpdöpdöp. Ich hab dich trotzdem lieb. Also zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber."

Dipper atmete schwer aus. „Ich weiß nicht."

Mabel packte ihn an den Schultern und versuchte ihren Bruder wieder aufrecht zu setzen, dersich nur schwerfällig helfen ließ. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, als sie es geschafft hatte sein Gesicht von dem Kissen zu trennen, aus Scham seiner Schwester gegenüber und aus Anstrengung seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.

„Jetzt schau michendlich an", seufzte Mabel. „Dann geht es dir auch gleich vielbesser."

„Du sagst das soleicht."

„Du machst es direinfach nur unnötig schwer."

Dipper spürte, wie Mabel sich bewegte und ihm das Eis aus der Hand nahm. „Außerdem schmilzt dein Eis." Sie riss das Papier auf und steckte es Dipper in den Mund.

Mit geschlossenen Augen Eis zu essen war gar nicht so leicht, aber Dipper brach Stückchen für Stückchen mit den Zähnen ab und schluckte es so schnell er konnte. Er wusste noch nicht mal welchen Geschmack das Eis hatte. Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer fliehen. Er würde einfach aufspringen und blindlings in sein Zimmer rennen, so gut das eben ging, in seinem jetzigen Zustand.

Aber Mabel schien seinen Plan durchschaut zu haben. Plötzlich fühlte Dipper, wie sich etwas schweres auf das Kissen auf seinem Schoß ablegte. Dipper riss dieHände in die Höhe.

„Mabel", sagte er.„Nimm deinen Kopf da weg."

„Keine Chance."Dipper konnte das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme hören.

Oh Herrgott das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. Dipper's Untergeschoss reagierte unwillkürlich auf das Gewicht von Mabels Kopf. Es konnte nicht sein, dass sie das nicht merkte, oder es ihr egal war. So klein war sein bestes Stück nun auch wieder nicht. Genau genommen, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals so groß geworden war.

„Mabel...bitte...", keuchte Dipper. Der Rest Eis schmolz in seinem Mund, als hätte darin eine Kernschmelze stattgefunden. Sein Hirn fühlte sich auch nicht viel anders an und das war das Schlimme. Es würde sich jeden Moment selbst ausschalten um den übermächtigen Verlangen das in Dipper wütete Platz zu machen. Denn es war da, das Verlangen. Das konnte ernicht bestreiten.

Er wollte sie ansehen. Er wollte seine Schwester nackt sehen. Und ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass sie ihn sah. Und mehr...

Er fühlte ihre Hand mit den kleinen Fingern auf seiner Brust, die nach seinem rasenden Herzschlag tastete.

„Es gefällt dir", sagte Mabel zufrieden und rieb ihren Kopf tiefer in das Kissen, was Dipper noch härter werden ließ, als wolle er ein Loch in das Kissen stoßen. „Und Little Dipper gefällt es auch."

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung. Es kribbelte heftig zwischen seinen Beinen, als hätte er sich tausend Pornos am Stück angesehen, ohne einmal Hand anzulegen.

Seine Hände waren immer noch erhoben. Er könnte versuchen seine Schwester wegzuschieben, aber er konnte nicht sagen, ob das Verlangen in ihm nicht dann Oberhand gewinnen würde, sobald er ihre weiche Haut auch nur berührte.

„Bitte, Mabel", flehte er mit aller Verzweiflung in der Stimme, um an ihre Menschlichkeit zu appellieren. „Hör endlich auf!"

„Wieso?"

Dipper war so fertig mit den Nerven, dass er die plötzliche Mischung aus Gereiztheit und Verletzung nicht in der Stimme seiner Schwester hörte. In seinem Unterleib brodelte es und Little Dipper schien einer Explosion nahezu sein und sein Verstand schien sich endgültig verabschiedet zuhaben.

Alles brach aus ihm heraus: „Weil du meine Schwester bist und ich lieb habe! Du bist süß und wunderschön und du warst der erste Mensch mit dem ich zusammen war und ich will das wir für immer zusammen bleiben und nichts uns trennt, auch wenn du mir manchmal auf die Nerven gehst und ich nicht weiß, was ich als nächstes machen werde, wenn ich dich ansehe und ich Angst habe einen Fehler zu machen und dich zu verletzen oder dich zu verlieren und weil einen gewaltigen Ständer habe und keine Ahnung, wie lange ich es noch halten kann!"

Plötzlich war das Gewicht von Dipper's Schoß verschwunden. Das Kissen fiel zu Boden und Little Dipper schien aufzuatmen. Zwei Arme schlossen sich um Dipper's Hals und Mabel schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre Wange auf seiner Wange. Ihr Busen auf seiner Brust. Sanft strich sie über seinen Kopf.

Unvorhergesehen spürte Dipper die Zunge seiner Schwester gepaart mit einer weichen Berührung ihrer Lippern an seinem Mundwinkel.

Dipper riss die Augen auf vor Überraschung. Das hatte ihn getroffen wie ein elektrischerSchlag. Ein höchst angenehmer und liebreizender elektrischer Schlag.

Da war seine Schwester. Nachdem er die ganze Zeit die Augen zugekniffen hatte, wirkte sie wie eine Lichtgestalt. Der Wind der Ventilatoren spielte mit ihren Haaren. Gesicht, Augen und Lächeln schienen um die Wette zu strahlen, zusammen mit dem Schimmern der Haut ihres Körpers. Ihres ganzen wunderschönen nackten Körpers.

Dipper's Gehirn schien in sich selbst zusammengesunken zu sein. Klein, labbrig, nicht mehr fähig auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu formen, aber seltsam glücklich.

„Endlich siehst du mich an", sagte Mabel glücklich, als Dipper seine Augen über die Linien ihres Körpers gleiten ließ, die auf so unbeschreibliche feinfühlige Art und Weise miteinander verschmolzen und ineinander übergingen. Dann drückte sie sich wieder an ihn, obwohl er sie noch Stunden so hätte anstarren können.

Aber diesmal war es anders. Eine Hand legte er auf Mabel's Hüfte ab, mit der anderen stützte er ihren Rücken. Ihre Körper fühlten sich an, wie zwei fremde Puzzleteile die trotzdem perfekt ineinander passen.

„Du denkst zu viel nach, Dipper", sagte Mabel leise in sein Ohr. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Er kannte das. Sie klang so, wenn sie kurz davor war zu weinen. „Ich hatte auch Angst. Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht ansehen, weil du mich hässlich findest und mich nicht mehr magst."

Dipper war ernsthaft verblüfft. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Mabel auch nur so was denken konnte.

„Das wird niemals passieren", murmelte er.

Mabel atmete erleichtert auf. Sie schmiegte sich noch dichter an ihn. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihr Herz schlug. Er konnte das Shampoo in ihren Haaren riechen, fühlte die Haut ihres Hals an seiner Nasenspitze. Nur ein Zentimeter trennte seinen Mund von ihr. Seine Hand schob sich auf die Rückseite ihrer Hüfte und strich über ihren Po, so wie sie seinen Kopf gestreichelt hatte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mabel.

Dipper spürte wieder Blut in ihm hochsteigen. „Hab ich... Hab ich vielleicht noch etwas Eis im Gesicht?"

Mabel kicherte. „Da wird sich bestimmt noch etwas finden lassen."

Den ersten Kuss setzte sie zwischen Wange und Mundwinkel. Dipper drehte sein Gesicht weiter zu ihr. Der Zweite auf der Oberlippe. Der dritte Kuss traf genau denMund. Leicht, süß, lieblich. Rein.

„Noch einer", sagte Mabel und küsste ihn erneut. „Noch einer."

Der nächste Kuss währte länger, gefolgt von kleineren. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich so unglaublich gut auf seinen an. Dipper's Herz flatterte aufgeregt in seiner Brust, dass sein ganzer Körper innerlich zitterte.

„Noch einer", hörte er Mabel leise. „Mit Zunge."

Er öffnete den Mund, als ihre Lippen sich aufeinander gelegt hatten. Sachte, prüfend und vorsichtig tasteten sich ihre Zungenspitzen gegenseitig ab, huschten über Zähne und übereinander, bis sie forscher und neugieriger in die gegenseitigen Münder glitten. Dipper hatte noch nie die Zunge eines anderen Menschen geschmeckt und er hätte nie erwartet, dass etwas wie Geschmack ihn so erregen konnte oder allein das Gefühl in seinem Mund, wenn sie ausatmete.

Ihre Brust drückte sichimmer fester gegen seine, ihre Arme schlossen sich enger um ihn, Dipper's Hände fuhren entschlossener über Mabel's Körper, seineFinger schlossen sich fester in ihre Haut. Die Küsse wurden intensiver. Tiefer. Leidenschaftlicher.

Sie beide wollten sich nie wieder los lassen, diesen Menschen, der den anderen perfekt ergänzte, dessen Körper sich so passend an dem eigenen anfühlte.

Mabel's Hüfte bebte förmlich, als Dipper seinen Mund auf ihren Hals setzte und Zunge und Zähne darüber fahren ließ. Er schmeckte das Salz auf ihrer Haut,der Schweiß der sich auf ihren Körpern vermischte war gleichzeitig klebrig und glitschig.

Dipper ließ seine Hände zu Mabel's Schulterblättern gleiten, drückte sie erst fester an sich, dann wanderte seine Rechte unter ihrem Arm zu ihrem Busen. Dipper legte seine Hand darüber und drückte energisch zu. Er dachte nicht mehr nach, sein gesamtes Denken war reinem Instinkt gewichen.

Mabel reagierte mit einem leisen genussvollen Stöhnen auf seine Finger, die leicht nach ihren harten Nippeln griffen. Er drückte und zog ein bisschen. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass die Brüste seiner Schwester groß genug waren um seine gesamte Handfläche auszufüllen.

Mabels Mund suchte Dippers, ihre Zungen spielten ihren Mündern miteinander. Sie zog mit ihren Zähnen an seiner Unterlippe, eine ihrer Hände setzte sich auf Dippers um ihre Brust fester zu kneten, die andere schob Dippers Rechte tiefer ihren Rücken hinunter, gab ihm die Erlaubnis sie überall zu berühren.

Er folgte dieser Aufforderung und ließ einen Finger in ihre Pofalte gleiten, vor und zurück, immer ein wenig weiter, bis seine Fingerspitze etwas noch weicheres erreichte, etwas das feucht und warm war und dessen kurze Berührung ein Zucken durch den Körper seiner Schwester jagte und sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Stirn stützte.

Einen Augenblick lang war Dipper versucht sich von dieser Stelle zurückzuziehen, doch Mabel's Stimme verlangte: „Weiter."

Also schob er seinen Finger wieder weiter vor, bis er die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen erreichte.

„Weiter", hörte er Mabel an seinem Ohr. „Steck ihn rein."

Vorsichtig schob Dipper seinen Finger in die feuchtwarme Wölbung und drang neugierig in die Tiefe. Little Dipper war kurz davor zu explodieren und wünschte den Platz an der Hand zu tauschen.

Mabel's Kopf rutschte auf Dippers Schulter.

„Nimm zwei", keuchte sie.

Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger rutschte Dipper in seiner Schwester herum. Ihr Inneres zog sich immer enger um seine Finger, ihre Hüfte bebte und stemmte sich gegen Dippers Hand. Sie unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, indem sie leicht in Dippers Schulter biss.

Ein Rinnsal rann zwischen Dippers Fingern seinen Arm hinunter. Mabel presste sich in einem pulsierenden Rhythmus gegen ihn.

Jede Kleinigkeit an seiner Schwester liebte Dipper. Er liebte es wie sie sich bewegte, wie sie sich anfühlte, wie sie strahlte, wie sie roch, wie sie schmeckte. Er liebte sogar die Art wie sie in sein Ohr atmete.

„Mabel", sagte er. Sogar ihren Namen einfach nur auszusprechen erregte ihn. In Little Dipper schien ein ganzes Feuerwerk in die Höhe zu schießen. Seine ganze untere Hälfte kribbelte, als wären Myriaden Ameisen unter seiner Haut.

„Mabel, ich weiß nicht, wie lange..."

Mabel's Rhythmus erstarb. Sie blickte auf den aufgerichteten Teil zwischen Dippers Beinen. Dann zog sie vorsichtig Dippers Finger aus ihr heraus und schwenkte ein Bein über Dipper's Taile und setzte sich so oberhalb von Dippers Lenden auf ihren Bruder.

Dipper spürte ihre Hitze und Feuchtigkeit an seinem Bauchnabel und wie sie immer weiter nach unten rutschte bis seine Spitze über ihren Eingang streichelte.

Mabel legte ihre Stirn auf seiner ab. Sie war nass und warm, wie von Fieber.

„Das sollten wir nicht tun", flüsterte sie, aber wieder strichen ihre beiden unteren Hälften gegeneinander, kitzelten sich nur ganz sanft. Aber dieses Kitzeln war heiß und voller Verlangen.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Dipper.

„Aber", Mabels Stimme war heiser. „Aber ich will es."

„Ich auch."

Sie küssten sich noch einmal.

„Ich hab dich lieb,Dipper."

„Ich dich auch, Mabel."

Dann ließ sich Mabel langsam über Dipper sinken und Little Dipper drang ein.

Es war ein unvergleichliches Gefühl, als sie sich verbanden. Sie beide stöhnten auf und aus Dipper wäre beinahe schon dabei alles herausgeschossen, wenn er nicht Mabels Stimme gehört hätte: „NICHT KOMMEN! NICHTKOMMEN!"

Es kostete alle seine Willenskraft und noch vorhandene Beherrschung seines Körpers aber erschaffte es.

„Alles gut?", fragteMabel. Sie atmete mindestens genauso schnell wie Dipper.

„Ja", sagte Dipper und presste eine Hand auf Mabel's Hintern, um noch tiefer in sie hineinzukommen. Mabel zitterte, wie durch winzige Stromschläge geschüttelt und presste ihre Zähne auf die Unterlippe. Ein winziges süßes Seufzen drang aus ihr heraus. Ihre Nippel wurden hart und sie begann wieder ihre Hüfte auf und ab zu bewegen. Aber diesmal fühlte es sich viel besser an.

„Du bist so eng", hörte Dipper sich sagen, das ging aber in einem Stöhnen von Mabel unter.

Sie war nicht nur eng, sondern auch heiß, aber auf eine angenehme, eine erregende Art und Weise. Feucht und warm schmiegte sich ihr Inneres an Little Dipper, ohne zu sehr zu drücken, sondern vielmehr ihn voller Freude an sich zu halten und ihn immer tiefer in sich hinein führen zu wollen.

„Das ist kein Little Dipper", sagte Mabel und ihre Stöße wurden stärker und verlangender. „Das ist ein wirklich, wirklich großer Big Dipper! OH GOTT!"

Beide verloren jegliche Hemmungen. Dipper kam den Stößen seiner Schwester entgegen. Mabel streckte ihren Rücken durch und Dipper griff an ihre auf und abwippenden Brüste, zog sie an sich heran und versengte das Gesicht zwischen ihnen. Lustvolles Stöhnen und das Schlagen von Haut auf Haut füllte den Raum.

„OH FUCK! DIPPER!"

„MABEL!"

Sie wollten sich gegenseitig hören. Wollten Laute der Verzückung aus dem Mund des anderen hören und wissen, dass sie dafür verantwortlich waren. Dass nur sie solche Geräusche aus dem anderen hervorholen konnten.

Dipper und Mabel waren bedeckt von Schweiß und die Ventilatoren verteilten immer noch die Luft im Raum, aber die Hitze war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Die Zwillinge waren in einem Fieber, das niemand löschen konnte.

„DIPPER! SCHNELLER! FESTER!" Mabels Stimme überschlug sich fast. „FUCK JA!"

„Mabel, ich komme gleich", keuchte Dipper.

„Ich auch", meinte Mabel stöhnend und ihre Stöße wurden kürzer und schneller. „Küss mich. Küss mich und lass uns zusammen kommen!"

Ein wildes Beben ging durch ihre Körper, als sich ihre Münder fanden und aus Mables Hals drang ein wohliger Aufschrei, als aus Dipper ein gewaltiger Strom herausschoss.

Fest umschlungen und leicht zitternd lösten sie den Kuss. Mabel legte ihren Kopf auf Dippers Schulter ab.

„Und? Hast du jetzt immer noch Probleme in meiner Nähe nackt zu sein?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", erwiderte Dipper. „Nie wieder."

Mabel kicherte.

„Küss mich noch mal, Bro-Bro."


End file.
